A Diesel Oxidation Catalyst (DOC) housing of an exhaust aftertreatment system includes catalysts that may facilitate in reduction of Hydrocarbon (HC) and Carbon Monoxide (CO). These catalysts may need to be accessed from the DOC housing for servicing. Known fixture assemblies may be relatively difficult to install, thereby increasing down time associated with replacing the catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,052 discloses a catalytic converter within a housing. The housing defines a conduit and has a support wall defining an opening in the conduit. A removable catalyst element covers the opening for treating an exhaust gas passing through the conduit. A removable bar abuts the catalyst element. A first end of the bar is anchored to the wall and a second end of the bar is bolted to the wall thus clamping the catalyst element between the wall and the bar.